


Pati in Silentio

by iloveyoursmile



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magnus Is Awesome, Muteness, Pet Names, Poison, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoursmile/pseuds/iloveyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being poisoned in a bar, Alec is rendered mute. Magnus tries very hard to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pati in Silentio

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, SURPRISE. I hope you guys like it, it, like ALL my fics, turned out to be waaay longer than intended, but I hope you like it. As always, any content from the book is CC's not mine:)

“Magnus, tell me what is going on! What’s happening to my brother?” Isabelle shouted, as she paced around the living room in Magnus’ loft. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus snaps back as he hovers next to the couch, watching as Alec writhes in pain, he’s not shouting, whatever is going on it has silenced Alec. He claws a hand through his hair, then he says more calmly, “I don’t know, Isabelle. Whatever he ingested, whatever is in his system...I need a sample of it, to figure out what it’s doing.” 

“But isn’t there something you can do to stop this?” She asked, desperately, not stopping her pacing. 

Magnus bends, and catches one of Alec’s hands, immediately Alec grips it in a death grip, and Magnus winces, but keeps holding his hand, “I can’t, it’s too risky. I have no idea what is causing this, undoubtedly it’s magic, but I don’t know what kind, so if I try then the magic could clash and make everything worse. Why don’t you explain what happened to me again while we wait for Jace.”

Isabelle nodded, and came to sit on the coffee table next to the couch, Magnus winced but refrained from saying anything as Alec twisted, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

“We were out on patrol when we got a call to go to a club and defuse a situation. We went, it was a Downworlder bar, mostly seelies, and we handled the situation, it wasn’t a big deal, and we shouldn’t have even been sent there in the first place, but whatever. It was basically the end of our patrol, Jace and I wanted to stay for a few drinks, Alec didn’t really want to, but he agreed to hang out for a bit. Jace and I went to dance, and Alec stayed back at the bar. I think he had something to drink, a beer or something, but I’m not sure…” Isabelle trailed off, and stared at Alec, “Neither of us were paying attention to Alec, oh angel, this is our fault, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t your fault Isabelle, whatever he drank was probably poisoned, and if Alec didn’t notice then you wouldn’t have either.” Magnus says firmly as he sits down next to Isabelle.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, as they watch Alec, Magnus is still holding his hand, and he can feel the bruise start to form, but he refuses to let go. 

Magnus doesn’t know how much longer they sit next to each other before the door to the loft bangs open and Jace comes barrelling through, hold a small green bottle. 

“I got it! It took some...persuasion, but I got it from the bartender. I dumped him at the Institute for questioning later, but he had no idea what it was, so I prioritized.” Jace explained in a rush, as he handed Magnus the bottle. Only then did Magnus let go of Alec’s hand. 

“Let me just get a look at this. I’ll be back, watch him, if anything changes, come get me immediately,” he orders as he leaves the room for his study.

He sets the bottle down and and pours the liquid into a petri dish. He snaps his fingers, magically magnifying the substance. For a few minutes he studies it closely. 

From what he can tell it’s not a potion, but a natural element liquefied and enhanced magically. Which makes Magnus’ job harder. While it may be only one ingredient it also doesn’t have the magical ingredients that would allow Magnus to pull it apart and look at the bigger picture. So now Magnus is left with finding a needle in a haystack. Magnus sighs, and starts to pull down books, it’s time to research. 

 

It’s hours later when he hears Jace shout his name from the living room. Dropping the book he had been hunch over, Magnus straightens and all but runs to the living room. 

“What? What’s happened?” He asks, stopping by Alec, who was lying still, no longer contorting his body in pain. 

“I don’t know, he just stopped moving, do you think it’s wearing off?” Jace asked, hopefully.

Magnus shook his head, “It’s hard to tell, I’ve been researching, but so far nothing has come up. From what I’ve been able gather it’s a natural element, that’s magically enhanced, so that means it’s probably long lasting, and, without an antidote, wears off slowly, or not at all…”

“But what does that mean? Are you going to be able to figure out what happened to him, are you going to be able to fix it?” Jace asked. 

“Relax, we don’t know what is going on, we can’t just immediately assume the worst. I know it was less than friendly circumstances, but whatever Alec took might not have any lasting side affects that I need to cure.”

“But you just said it was long lasting!” Jace shouted. 

“Jace, shut up, I think he’s waking up,” Isabelle snapped from where she was standing next to Alec. 

Instantly Jace and Magnus went to stand around Alec, Jace against the back of the couch, and Magnus kneeling by his head, gripping his hand. 

Alec’s eyes opened, and Magnus leaned closer. 

“Alexander, darling?” he asked, and Alec met his eyes, smiling a little. 

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but...nothing came out. Alec’s eyebrows furrowed, and he tried to talk, but again, no sound came out. Alec face twisted into panic, and he gripped Magnus’ hand in a vice like grip, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Alec, it’s going to be okay, we’re going to figure it out, don’t worry, I promise everything will be alright, my love, just hold tight,” Magnus was quick to reassure, though he had no idea what was going on. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, we’ll all be here when you wake up. I love you.”

Alec shook his head, but Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec’s eyes drifted shut. 

“Why’d you do that? He didn’t want to go back to sleep,” Jace snapped. 

Magnus sighed, “Because, one, he’s going to need rest no matter what is in his system, two, having him up while I desperately try to figure out what is wrong with him would only stress him out and thirdly him stressing out would distract me, and I am no good to him distracted. Now, either leave, or let me work in peace.”

Jace glared, folding his arms across him, but sat in an armchair nonetheless. Magnus went back to his work room, hoping that with the new information he had just acquired his search would be faster. 

 

It was not, and five hours later he had to throw in the towel, he had nothing on a natural plant that caused tremendous pain and muteness. Running a hand through his hair he headed back out into the living room, Alec would be waking soon and he would need someone there to reassure him. 

Jace and Isabelle were both asleep in two armchairs, and even in sleep he could see the worry etched in their faces. He carefully went to Isabelle first, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her. 

“Magnus? Did you find something?” she asked, as she sat up and rubbed a hand over her eyes. 

“No, dear, but you and Jace should head back to the Institute, Alexander wouldn’t want you to abandon your duties to just sit beside him.”

Isabelle nodded, “Is there anything Jace and I can do at the Institute? Any books that might be helpful?”

“No, no, maybe interrogate the bartender, see if he has any knowledge of who wanted Alexander to take this poison,” Magnus suggested

Isabelle agreed and went to wake Jace, Magnus wasn’t surprised that Jace didn’t want to leave Alec’s side, but Isabelle was able to convince him that he would be of better use interrogating the bartender. 

When the loft was finally empty only then did Magnus lift Alec’s head and sit on the couch, letting Alec’s head rest on his thighs. Staring down at his face Magnus traced Alec’s features with a finger.  

It only took another half an hour for Alexander to start to stir, and when his eyes opened Magnus smiled gently and carded a hand through his hair, “Hey, baby, it’s alright, don’t try to talk.”

But instead of looking reassured Alec looked even more alarmed at Magnus’ use of ‘baby’ which Magnus usually only called him when they were in high stress situations. 

He sat up and turned to look at Magnus, sensing Alec wanted to talk Magnus conjured a whiteboard and marker and handed them to him. 

_ What is going on? Why can’t I talk? _ Alec scribbled frantically.

Magnus reached forward and grabbed Alec’s hand, “When you were at the bar the bartender gave you a spiked beer. Jace was able to recover the substance from the bartender and I’ve been looking at it, but I’ve never seen anything like it before, and I don’t know how to cure it. Right now, from what I can tell the only lasting effect is your inability to speak. I promise, I will find out what is going on, and fix it but it might be awhile.”

Alec sighed, and nodded, collapsing back onto Magnus’ chest. 

“It’s going to be okay, Alexander,” Magnus reassured, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him more firmly to his chest. 

  
  


The days past in a blur of research and angry clients--Magnus had cancelled/postponed all non-urgent appointments. So far nothing Magnus had read had given any clue to what Alec could be suffering from, and it was clear the stress of not being able to communicate properly was hard on Alec. The only real mode of expression he had besides the whiteboard was his face, and it was clear how frustrated he was getting by the tight purse of his mouth and his perpetually furrowed eyebrows. 

Jace and Isabelle had stopped stopping by every day after Alec got sick of not being able to talk to them, and they texted Magnus updates on the interrogation, but it was slow progress and Magnus had been contemplating leveling his own type of interrogation if the bartender didn’t talk soon. 

Alec was staying at the loft until they figured out how to help him, and Magnus had hoped that it would be a nice getaway of sorts for Alec, but Magnus found that Alec was distant and cold. They hadn’t slept in the same bed for a week, and Magnus was worried. Alec wasn’t acting like Alec, and his behavior could only be attributed to the inability to properly communicate, but Magnus couldn’t help but feel as though there was something else going on. 

Finally, when he had had enough of leafing through old books that had nothing, and Magnus headed to the Institute to attack the problem more directly. 

When he stepped through the Institute doors Isabelle met him, and without a word led him down to the basement, where the cells lined the walls, it was dimly lit, and the hallway Isabelle led him down was winding and confusing. 

Stopping at a door Isabelle finally turned to face him, “Jace and I haven’t had lunch, so we’re going to go get lunch, we expect him to be in the same condition when we get back, do you understand?” 

“I do,” Magnus agreed, and Isabelle jerked her head, and rapped on the door. A second later Jace emerged, and Magnus headed in. 

The man sat at a table, his hands shackled, and threaded through a loop on the table. The man was clearly a human that had seelie blood in them. 

“Who are you?” he snapped. 

Magnus just twisted his lips, “Nobody you’ll be happy to know I’m sure.”

“I’m not saying anything to you, or anyone else, they’ll kill me if I do!” 

“Who said anything about saying something? No, no, you won’t be saying anything, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Magnus said, raising his hands as he called his magic and felt the spark in his fingertips, focusing he stepped forward and touched the man’s temple. He tried to jerk back, but Magnus clamped his fingers around his head and pushed in through the walls the man tried uselessly to through up. 

Magnus concentrated, and traced the man’s memories through the past few days with little difficulty. Magnus didn’t know how long it took him to find a memory of the man being handed a thick wad of cash and a vial the night before Alec was poisoned, he tried to get a close up of their faces, but he couldn’t, it was dark, and they all wore hoods to cover their face. 

Withdrawing from the man’s mind, Magnus asked urgently, “Who were they? Who paid you off? I swear if you don’t tell me you will live a long, painful life, I don’t live by Shadowhunter rules, so I would tell me who they were, and why they wanted to poison Alec.”

“I-I don’t know who they were!” 

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, he knew something, “What were they? Vampires, werewolves, seelies?”

“I-I…” the man stuttered, looking widely around. 

“TELL ME,” Magnus roared, slamming his hands flat on the table, his magic whirling around the room, and surrounding the man, who leapt back in fear. 

“Shadowhunters! They were Shadowhunters, okay, that’s all I know!” the man said finally. 

Magnus froze, his eyes wide, Shadowhunters? Why would Shadowhunters poison one of their one? This didn’t make sense. 

“What was in the vial?” he asked, trying to remain calm and process. 

“I don’t know, I swear, all I know is they told me to put this in Alec Lightwood’s drink, they showed me his picture and said that he would be by the next night. They mentioned they were only going to be here for a short time, and that it had to be done that night. That’s all I know,” the man states. 

Magnus doesn’t give him a second glance as he sweeps out of the room, he knows that’s all he knows. He runs into Jace as he goes down the hallway. 

“Hey any luck--” Jace starts, but Magnus grips his arm tightly and cuts him off. 

“Were there four new Shadowhunters here in the past few days?” Magnus asks frantically. 

“Uh...yeah, there were four visiting from Idris, they’re headed back today. You were suppose to draw them a portal, but they said you couldn’t, why, what’s going on?”

Magnus started to move down the hallway and Jace followed. 

“It was visiting Shadowhunters that bribed the bartender, those Shadowhunters, we can’t let them go to Idris,” Magnus explained as he started to run. 

Him and Jace sprinted down the hallway, and up into the main part of the Institute. When they rounded a corner Magnus could see the blue purple of a portal coming to life and four Shadowhunters standing, about to step through. 

Panic clawing at his lungs he ran faster, Jace hot at his heels, and when they skidded into the room he drew his best High Warlock of Brooklyn voice, and shouted, “STOP.”

Everybody froze at his voice, and Elias, the warlock that had been drawing the portal shut it down just as the four had been about to step through. 

“What is going on here?” Maryse said, stepping forward, anger and annoyance flickering in her eyes, but Magnus paid no mind to her. 

He called on his magic and flung it around the room, blasting everybody away from the four. In an instant they had their weapons out, but Magnus was faster, he threw his magic at them and they were suddenly held together by an invisible force. 

“Magnus Bane, what on earth is the meaning of this?” Maryse shouted from where Magnus’ shield was keeping her at bay. 

Once again Magnus ignored her, focusing on the four men in front of him, “What did you give him?” he roared. 

“Give who?” the one on the end said. Magnus focused on him, he was pale, with dull red hair, and sharp features. 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Magnus growled, stalking forward, “What did you give Alexander Lightwood? What did you poison him with? Tell me this instance and your deaths will be merciful.”

The blond man to the right of the red head sneered, “You can’t do anything, Warlock, you can’t kill us in a room full of Shadowhunters.” 

Magnus stepped forward, an angry glint in his eye, and he spoke very quietly so only the four Shadowhunters could hear him, “No, not directly, but I can do things that would make it look like an accident, that would be slow and painful, but still look like natural causes. Do not test the limits of my power, because when someone I love has been harmed my powers have no limits. You do not know  _ who I am _ , Shadowhunter,”  and he spat at their feet.

The Shadowhunters eyes widened with fear, and Magnus felt a grim satisfaction before he refocused. 

“Now, tell me what you gave Alexander,” he demanded at a normal volume. 

The man at the left, who had remained silent so far, smirked cruelly, “We just helped him do what he should have done all along.”

“ _ Pati in silentio _ ,” the red haired man said in Latin.

“‘Suffer in silence?’ What does that mean?” Magnus asked.

But just as the other man opened his mouth someone grabbed him, his shield had come down in his distraction, and Jace was gripped his left arm, and Isabelle his right. 

“Magnus, you need to stop,” Jace said. 

“Why, they’re going to tell me what is going on,” Magnus snapped straining against them. 

“Let them go, we’ll take them into custody, but if they’re talking about what we think they’re talking about then you can’t be very involved,” Isabelle told him. “They won’t get away, we promise.”

“Why can’t you tell me?” Magnus said, turning to look at her, and he saw her throw a furtive look to where her mother was standing. 

“Come on, why don’t I take you home, Magnus? It’s been a long day,” Jace suggested. Then he whispered, “I’ll explain a little on the way.” 

Magnus reluctantly followed Jace out the door and onto the street. Once they were a block or two away from the Institute Magnus turned to Jace. 

“Explain, now.”

Jace sighed, “Look, I can only tell you so much, okay? This is a heavily guarded secret within the Nephilim race, and we are bound by more than law to keep this a secret.” 

“Tell me what you can, Jace, or I swear I will make you regret not telling me. There is  _ nothing _ I wouldn’t do for Alexander.” 

“Fine, but we will take care of it, we have the antidote. Alec was poisoned with one of the five  _ Flore Mortifero _ .”

“The what?”

“They’re plants created by Lucifer in the fall that are lethal to the Nephilim if not taken care of properly. Luckily Alec was given the one that is the least deadly, the Five range in their fatality, and the one Alec was poisoned isn’t always lethal, if given a small dose, which it looks like Alec was.”

“What are the long term effects? Can we give him his voice back?” Magnus asked, stopping Jace to look him in the eye.

“I hope so, if we’re not too late in getting him the antidote he should be fine...mostly.”

“Mostly?” Magnus asked, his voice edged with panic, “What does ‘mostly’ mean?”

Jace sighed again and started walking, Magnus hurried to keep up, “It means that we don’t know, nobody has ever gotten the antidote to any of the Five in time. There’s a lot of unknowns.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they got in they found Alec sitting reading a book, Magnus smiled at him when he looked up, but it was a tight smile and Alec noticed immediately. Scrambling (which he somehow made graceful) he grabbed his whiteboard and wrote: 

_ What’s wrong? _

Magnus bite his lip, unsure how to explain to Alec, glancing back at Jace he said, “I’ll explain in a minute, love. Jace thank you for walking me home, but I would appreciate it if you went to help Isabelle and them.”

“Sure, it’s good to see you, Alec, I’ll text you late,” Jace said and let himself out. 

Magnus sat next to Alec and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him to his chest, “I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?” 

Alec scribbled a little, then showed Magnus.

“Good news it is then. We know what poisoned you and we have an antidote...The bad news is that we don’t know if we can get the antidote in you and working in time.”

Alec sat up to look at him, and Magnus reached his hands up to cradle his face in his palms. 

“It’s going to be okay, whatever happens, my love, please, believe me on that,” Magnus begged, “I love you.” 

Alec bent over his whiteboard, Magnus’ hands slipping off his face. 

Holding the board up, Magnus read it, and sighed, he had known this question would come up.

_ I love you, too. What was the poison? _

“I don’t know what it’s called exactly, but Jace said it was one of the five  _ Flore Mortifero _ s.”

Alec’s mouth dropped, and his eyes were scared. 

“Baby, it’s going to be okay,” Magnus said quickly, “The antidote is going to work, everything will be fine.”

But Alec ignored him, and to Magnus’ horror he started to cry. 

“Alexander!” Magnus crawled forward, and pulled Alec to his chest, “I promise, I promise, it’s going to be alright.”

Alec scribbled on the board, and when Magnus looked he only saw one word, underlined three times for emphasis. 

_ Baby _ . 

Magnus sighed, “Alexander…” he started, but there was nothing to be said. Magnus could reassure Alec until he was blue in the face, but it would be useless when Alec already knew that Magnus couldn’t make guarantees. So Magnus said nothing, deciding to just hold Alec tighter. 

It only took an hour for Isabelle and Jace to bang on the door, and instead of getting up to let them in Magnus waved a hand to make the door swing open. 

As they rushed into the living room Magnus could see that Isabelle held a small vial, the liquid inside a dark red. 

“Is that the antidote?” Magnus asked. 

Isabelle nodded, and Alec immediately sat up, holding his hand out. Isabelle handed him the vial and Alec uncorked it, putting it up to his lips and tipping his head back to drain it.

“You know, I always imagined this would be a lot more dramatic,” Jace mused, as Alec finished drinking the antidote and made a disgusted face. 

“I would wait to talk, Alec, we don’t know what could happen, according to the research we did while waiting for the antidote the poison takes about a month to fully take over, so we should be right on time. Even so, the side effects are unknown, and this plant you just drank...it may have so interesting effects, we really have no idea.”

Alec frowned, and scribbled on his whiteboard (Magnus would not be sorry to see that go, if in fact the antidote did it’s job). 

_ What kind of affects? _

Isabelle bit her lip, “No one’s ever really survived, except for one person, and they were...mentally unstable before they took the poison, so it’s impossible to tell. But, from what we could tell the plant extract is the exact opposite of your poison, meaning it’s similar to a truth serum, only you say the first thing that pops into your head…” 

Alec’s face paled, and Magnus decided that a distraction was in order. 

“Well, as there isn’t anything left to do now but wait. Who’s up for a movie?”

Almost everyone agreed, barring Alec, who despised movies--or pretended to. Magnus had caught him smiling a little during  _ Iron Man _ a few weeks ago, it was possible mundane culture was growing on him. 

Magnus put in the Hunger Games, hoping that at the very least Alec would appreciate the bow. 

All three movies later Isabelle and Jace were passed out on the couch, and Magnus and Alec weren’t far behind. 

“Come on, darling, let’s go to bed, we will see what happens in the morning,” Magnus murmured, coaxing a drowsy Alec onto his feet, Alec stopped to spread a blanket over Jace and Isabelle, and Magnus smiled on fondly, casting a small spell to make sure both of Alec’s siblings had a peaceful nights sleep. When they reached their bedroom, they both changed, brushed their teeth and got in bed, curling to face one another. 

Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus’ hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss, and though he remained silent, Magnus could sense the love in the gesture, and that alone was more than enough to make him lean forward and capture Alec’s mouth in a kiss. It had been far too long since Magnus had gotten to kiss Alec. Alec had been grumpy--which was understandable of course--but to have not kissed him felt like a robbery to Magnus. 

Keeping that thought in mind, Magnus made the kiss slow and languid, moving his lips against Alec’s leisurely. When he did slip his tongue into Alec’s mouth, it was a soft exploration, and nothing more. 

They fall asleep like that, intertwined, and kissing softly, holding on to the last few minutes of peace. 

 

When Magnus woke up, it was to someone staring at him. He blinked a little in confusion until the face before him came into focus. 

“Good morning, Alexander,” he muttered. 

“You’re really hot, God, I just want to have sex with you all the time. Do you want to have sex with me all the time? I would hope so, but also not, because that might be distracting, and I would hate for you to be distracted while you’re doing magic, that could end badly for you. But still, I get distracted thinking about sex with you a lot, so I hope the feeling is mutual, he--hmph.”

Magnus had slapped a hand over Alec’s mouth, and his own as he started to laugh, “I’d say the antidote is working, my love. And, yes, I do get distracted thinking about you sometimes. Now, I’m going to go tell your siblings, and then send them away, I doubt you’d want them to see you like this.” While he was talking he quickly sent out tentative waves of magic to exam Alec for any abnormalities, besides the rambling, finding none Magnus smiled and took his hand away from Alec’s mouth.

“Like what? I’m completely decent, they’ve seen me in worse! But, if you wanted to change how ‘decent’ I am, like make me less decent then I think I could get on board with that,” Alec started to ramble the moment Magnus took his hand away.

Still chuckling Magnus slipped out of bed, and hurried to the living room, where Jace and Isabelle were both sitting up, talking quietly to one another. 

“Hey, so I think the antidote worked, he’s rambling, and has no brain to mouth filter, but I looked him over for abnormalities and there weren’t any. So, I think we’re mostly in the clear.”

Jace smiled, and stood up, “Awesome, and as much fun as seeing Alec with no filter might be, I have a feeling it’s a lot dirtier than I want to know. Just bring him by once it wears off so we can do a full work up at the Institute.”

“Oh, and if you wouldn’t mind could you keep track of his behaviors, so we have a written version for our records on the antidote?” Isabelle asked as she gathered her things. 

“Of course, I’d be happy to. I’ll text you both when it wears off.” Magnus waves them out and quickly heads back to the bedroom where Alec is sprawled out on the bed staring at the ceiling. Magnus crawls over to him, curling around him protectively. 

“You remind me of a cat when you do that,” Alec says, looking down at Magnus. 

Magnus snorts, “Oh yeah? And when else do I remind you of a cat?”

Alec seems to think about it for a half a second, “Well, your eyes of course, which are one of my favorite things about you. I love your eyes, I mean your un-glamoured eyes, of course your glamoured eyes are beautiful, your real ones are so...indescribable. Then there’s the way you purr a little, when I run my hands through your hair. And sometimes when you’re blowing me I notice your tongue is a little rougher than I think it should be, although I wouldn't know, I have only ever had one tongue on my dick so I may be biased..”

Magnus started to laugh, abruptly and uncontrollably, “Well, if that’s how you feel then maybe I just won’t provide blowjob services anymore…”

“What? No! That would be the worst thing ever! Well...Maybe withdrawing full sex privileges would be worse...Are we still allowed to have full penetrative sex on this bj ban? That’s an important distinction to make in this…”

Alec continued to talk, and Magnus eventually stopped trying to not laugh and let himself dissolve into giggles. Maybe after the antidote wears off him and Alec can experiment with his more...cat like qualities. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Alec losing his filter is very fun! Also, excuse the very cheesey name for the five poisons. It is incredibly hard to come up with ominous name for plants. A small update on the swim fic, it's coming very slowly, and my inspiration juices for it have been running a little dry, but I PROMISE I SHALL PERSEVERE. That fic is getting done. No questions about it. 
> 
> Come follow me at lolguess on tumblr (one day I will learn how to link it!!!)


End file.
